


Grounded Love

by olivetrees



Series: The Fibonacci Twins [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Dissociation, He's using he/him in this tho, Helen and Michael as siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Pining, This is from an au i might make more for, british highschool i'll hav u know, nonbinary michael, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivetrees/pseuds/olivetrees
Summary: Michael's not having the best of times in detention and Gerry wants to help out.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Helen Richardson & Michael Shelley
Series: The Fibonacci Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Grounded Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! so like,, this is my first ever fic so if you could kindly go easy on me,,, much appreciated thank you. Thank you so much Notes for checking through this for me I don't know how to link you yet but I will!! Comment you thoughts please!!!

Michael had been quiet today, which was never a good sign. Of course, he's rarely silent but today his constant babble had been subdued and his grin didn't split his face in two. Gerard could tell something was up the moment he stepped into the barely occupied classroom.

The worrying moment was when Michael's noise halted. The lack of sound was so noticeable that Gerard's head shoots up as if someone had screamed. His uneasiness rose when he saw was Michael sat, completely motionless. Staring at a scene that wasn't in front of him. Now Gerard was worried.

"Can I touch your arm?" Gerard asked, hand reaching hesitantly. It took a second to register and he almost asked again. Eventually, though, the blonde nodded. Michael watched with glazed eyes as Gerry gently took his bony wrist and pulled it out onto the table. That confirmed Michael was present enough to hear him, at least.

Taking the nearest pen (a pastel pink he knew Michael would enjoy) Gerard started doodling over the his many freckles. Michael's eyes followed the pen. Progress. As the goth started trying to recreate those confusing mathematic spirals, Michael shifted. Gold spilled down both their backs as Michael laid his head on Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard had never more wished to be a telepath. He wanted only to take Michael out of his own head, put a stop to whatever was troubling him. But, as Michael buried his face in Gerry's shoulder, he knew that he was at least helping. 

Detention continued far quieter than normal. The end of the hour saw the entirety of Michael's arm covered in messy pictures and patterns. Michael traced the pink lines with sharp fingernails as Gerard guided him forward. Just on time, they bumped into Helen (who Gerry had thought to text in advance). Taking both of Michael's hands into her own, Helen gently greeted her twin. It was pleasing to watch recognition shine through his eyes before he reached down to hug her.

"Thanks for this." She addressed Gerard, voice still low.

"It's no problem. I just hope he's okay." He replied. "I want to help him be okay." wasn't added. Helen seemed to get it anyway, smiling in a slight, coy way.

"He's lucky to have you as a friend." Helen went on, her smile turning into something gentler. Gerry flustered a bit at this, turning his eyes away from hers.

"Yeah... Well- Would you ask him to text me? Later, obviously- When he feels better." Gerard's eyes locked onto the mess of blonde curls cascading down towards the floor. He pushed down at the gooey feeling in his chest, very much in vain.

"I will." She agreed as she started to shepherd her sibling away. Before she could, Michael's hand shot out and caught Gerry's own. The blonde looked at him, face unreadable, and squeezed his hand. Gerard smiled and squeezed back. He watched as Michael turned to follow after his sister. 

Gerry inhaled deeply. Michael was gonna be the death of him.


End file.
